Grito
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: —Aishiteru—susurró contra la madera del umbral de la puerta mientras seguía con su mirada la figura de aquella persona bajar las escaleras y desaparecer al entrar al comedor...


Disclaimers: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, solo escribo sin fines de lucro, lo hago por que...tengo una maldita manía de hacerlo, y mas con parejas casi imposibles~

Advertencias-en verdad no lo son: Posible OoC por parte de Hanabi~ Es un Drabble :B Y...no tiene nada de malo :3 Es inocente...bastante(?)

.

Kiba observó de reojo a Hanabi. Quieta, estática y solo moviendo levemente sus brazos, sosteniendo en una de sus manos un pequeño objeto que lo llevaba a sus labios suavemente. Le daba la espalda a Kiba, dándole a él una viva vista de la parte trasera de su menudo cuerpo, su espalda erguida, con la fina tela de la blusa color gris oscuro actuando como una segunda piel sobre sus curvas; vistiendo una falda con pocos volados casual, y su cabello castaños liso y fino cayendolé por su espalda rectamente.

Kiba frunció el entrecejo muy levemente y dio un paso al frente, si hacer ningun ruido y sin dejar de aprovechar la vista que Hanabi le ofrecía, la alfombra gris que se extendía bajo sus pies opacó el sonido que hubiera resultado hueco de sus zapatillas al dar aquel paso, cual beneficioso para seguir regordeandose de Hanabi, quién aún no había notado la precensia de Kiba a sus espaldas.

Y en ese momento, observando -o mas bien imaginando- como Hanabi se pasaba por los labios la barra de lapiz labial rosa claro una y otra vez, desde un extremo a otro del labio inferior, Kiba pensó -o mejor dicho, meditó- cuando es que esa niña que conocía desde hace años, seria pero inocente, se convirtió en una adolescente de diesciseis años, preocupada por sus asuntos -o eso parecía- y...¡preocupada por su aspecto exterior!. Ni hablar de las curvas que habia desarrollado, como su sedoso cabello le habia crecido hasta la cintura y sus expresiones...bueno, sus expresiones no cambiaron en nada, tan solo, se volvieron mas hirientes, agregandose las verbales.

Recordando viejos tiempos y sus visitas periódicas a la casa Hyûga -que aun perduran con el paso de los años-, recordó las muecas de Hanabi ante los chistes, que nunca se asemejaban a una sonrisa. Ni siquiera media.

Y es por eso que, Kiba se propuso por cuenta propia, esa misma noche, hacerla sonreir, o al menos, cambiar su expresión a una sonrisa leve, o si eso no es posible, al menos hacerle mover los labios de alguna otra manera que no sea para comentarios altivos, o sonrisas agrias.

Se acercó, esperando que su plan funcionara sin que Hanabi lo notase, se posó detrás de ella, levantó los brazos y movió los dedos de sus manos un poco, y entonces, se acercó aun mas, teniendo a Hanabi aun mirando hacia la pared de su cuarto con el pequinísimo espejo -con el cual solo se podia ver su rostro- en alto y mirandose los labios y pestañas. Hanabi se revisaba la sombra de sus ojos, y el ligerísimo maquillaje que se habia puesto esa noche. ¿Por que? No lo sabía, pero simplemente tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo.

Pero entonces, y demasiado tarde, Hanabi dio un respingo seguido de un pequeño salto hacia adelante al sentir las puntas de los dedos de Kiba clavarse levemente en sus costillas, con un típico _"¡Buu!"._

—¡Ah!—gritó Hanabi literalmente, asustada por eso, y sorprendiendo a Kiba que estaba que estallaba de risas al ver la cara de la chica cuando se dio la vuelta y cuando el grito se llevó a acabo. Estaba satisfecho de su trabajo. Tal vez no la habia hecho sonreír graciosamente, pero si le habia hecho hacer algo que Hanabi nunca hizo frente suyo: Gritar.

—¿Que haces, idiota?—espetó ahora Hanabi, volviendo a su usual expresión, soltando otro diálogo hiriente y agachándose rápidamente para recoger el espejo que se le había caído en el susto.

—Solo...experimento—dijo él con una sonrisa ladeada, volviéndose hacia la puerta con tal de escapar, ante la mirada latente y fulminadora de Hanabi que lo seguía a cada paso que él daba—, me voy—anunció girándose sobre sus talones y saliendo de la habitación.

—No, ¡espera!—lo llamó ella en tono levemente alto, pero era tarde, Kiba ya estaba por el final del pasillo cuando ella se asomó por el umbral de la puerta, y sus piernas no le dieron valor para seguirlo y decirle lo tanto que anhelaba hacer_—, Aishiteru_—susurró contra la madera del umbral de la puerta mientras seguía con su mirada plateada la figura de Kiba bajando las escaleras y desapareciendo en el comedor...

* * *

><p>Bueno, si alguien a quien le hablé de esto lo lee, quiero decir que lo subí igual por que...me gustó el resultado, aunque el de "Interés" me deja mas convencida que este~ Pero en fin, perdón por las faltas ortográficas, pero tuve problemas con el word y tuve que usar wordpad (para los que no saben, este progrema no corrige errores). Y díganme si quedó tan OoC por Hanabi...<p>

Oh, si, el final. Lo pensé mucho, y creo que lo ultimo hizo el OoC en ella, pero buehh, me gustó como quedó, critíquenme ustedes ^^ Pensé en segunda parte, pero no se me ocurrió nada, nadita :B Igual, me siento horrible, soy una inconformista con TODO y me descepcionan varias cosas estíúpidas D:! Pero bueno, para hablar de esto está el psicólogo o amigas (¿alguien se ofrece?). No, mentira =.= Es verdad, pero no necesito hablarlo...creo.

¡Gracias por leer e ignoren las faltas ortográficas! -y las notas de autor estúpidas- ^^


End file.
